


Notice Me Senpai :v

by Ookami_Productions



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Consensual, Hajime is sad, Happening after dr3 future kinda, Hope, Hope sex, I lied, I swear, I'm good, M/M, Magical girl transformation, Makoto makes him feel better, No Despair, Or kill me, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn, Sorry Not Sorry, There is no plot, Ultimate hope, actually I'm really sorry, i love tags, it was really hard not to make it Byakuya x Makoto, literal ships, plenty tags, ships, tentacle hair rape, there is some plot, this is just cause I'm a pushover for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Productions/pseuds/Ookami_Productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Byakuya go to check on the Remnants of Despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me Senpai :v

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mechanized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanized/gifts).



> I apologize to everyone who reads this.  
> I didn't mean it to actually become a fic  
> But it did....  
> Rip me...  
> Beta'd by my friend <3  
> istg I don't know how she survives with all the crap I ever write....

         Makoto was aboard one of the future foundation ships together with Byakuya. They were going to Jabberwock Island to check on Remna-no… On the 77th class of the Hope’s Peak Academy, their Seniors. He was glad to know that they have started losing all the despair they had and were getting their hope back.

         “I will do the check up on the comatosed ones and you talk to the others… Well, if you’re able to find them.” Byakuya said and Makoto smiled at him nodding in approval. He wanted to talk to the one called Hajime anyway. It was usually Byakuya who dealt with the ones who were awake, while he went with the medical team to check on the comatosed ones, so it will be maybe the second time they talk, if we don’t count the bit in the Neo World Program, so he was really excited. Byakuya just sighed and shook his head. Makoto knew he was probably thinking something along the lines of ‘ _Why was I stuck with this kid in an adult’s body?’_.

* * *

         Their arrival to the island was unwelcomed. Makoto was confused at first but then he heard Byakuya speak again, and in his _angry_ voice nonetheless. “Please tell me you _informed_ them we were coming, Makoto”, the smaller turned towars the other male with a nervous laugh.

         “Seems like I didn’t…. Haha~” he laughed some more trying to release the tension in the atmosphere. It only made the ex-SHSL Progeny take off his glasses and rub the space between his eyes.

         “Sometimes I really wonder why I’m still friends with you” the blond man said shaking his head with a sigh while the other just laughed more.

         “Because your life would be boring without me~” The luckster said before running off, only to trip after first few steps, making the other actually crack a smile as he slowly passed by him acting all high and mighty, as always.

         “That is where you’re right. No one but you is this unlucky~” he said even letting a small chuckle as the other blushed on the ground out of embarrassment. Damn that Byakuya for always acting better than everyone else.

* * *

 

         Makoto was deciding where the best place to find Hajime was. He knew that his senior should probably be in the restaurant in the hotel right now, grabbing a snack or something, so he headed there first. It was the most obvious choice after all especially cause it was the closest to the boat with the ultimate despairs on it.

         He first passed by the cottages and then walked around the pool and all the way to the hotel. He climbed the stairs up towards the restaurant. “Hajime? Are you up there? It’s Makoto from the Future Foundation” he called so that the other doesn’t think he’s an enemy or something.

         He heard no response but as he entered the restaurant, he saw the male sitting down at one of the tables and drinking orange juice. Makoto smiled as he went over to him and was greeted by the male raising his head to look at him. “How come it’s not his highn- Byakuya this time?” Hajime asked raising his brows a bit.

         Makoto was confused a bit _His highness_ ? Did Byakuya really ask Hajime to call him that? Well, that does sound like something that Byakuya would have done but he still wasn’t gonna accept that. He was gonna have a _long_ talk with that rich bastard after they were finished checking on everything here. “Ahh, he suggested I visit you this time and he will check on the Re- Class 77.” Makoto said with a smile and sat across the table from Hajime. “So, how have you been Hajime?” he asked.

         Hajime seemed to be thinking about something and then looked Makoto in the eyes for a bit and asked: “How can you deal with him so easily without any problems? He is so ugh!”

         Makoto couldn’t help but laugh a bit. He was so used to people asking him questions like that. “Well… He’s not so bad… You just… You need to get used to him. When you get to know him, he’s actually a good person. Even though he acts like a dick most of the times” he said scratching the back of his head. He really felt bad for Hajime cause Byakuya probably wasn’t soft towards him like… Ever.

         Hajime nodded softly. “Oh… I thought he hated me… Well, he probably does. I am one of the Remnants of Despa-” _SLAP!_ Hajime was surprised by the slap he got and he only rose his hand to touch his cheek that was slowly growing reddish from the slap.

         “No, that’s wrong! Because, you were just lied to by Junko at that time! You’re much more than a Remnant of Despair! You’re a student of the Hope’s Peak Academy-” he was cut off by the other.

         “I’m just a Reserve Course student! I didn’t get there cause I have some special talent like all of you! I got in cause my parents paid for it and then got into their weird Hope creating program that the money was used to finance only to become Izuru and then used by Junko or whatever” Hajime said, seemingly on the verge of tears. Makoto got up and went over to him.

         “Hajime, listen to me. I only got inside cause I was ‘Lucky’ and honestly, I feel more unlucky than lucky most of the time. So don’t talk about such things. You’re a good person! I mean, you changed after the Hope Restoration Program. You’re no longer Izuru Kamakura!” Makoto said holding his shoulders and forcing him to look him in the eyes. “You might still have him inside you, but you are Hajime! And we will help you to get your friends out of the comatose state!” he finished. He was getting so into this right now, but he wasn’t gonna let Hajime talk so little of himself.

         Hajime was silent for a bit. “But can we even be _healed_ anymore? Don’t you think we went too far down the despair route?” he looked up at the younger with a frown,“And even if we could, I’m pretty sure none of us would be accepted into the society, seeing how we did _kill thousands of people_ ”.

         “Hajime, no one but the Future Foundation knows about the actual identities of the Remnants of Despair. And if you’re afraid they will recognize your looks, I’m pretty sure each of you could have a haircut or something. It’s nothing too hard!” he tried confronting the other, “There is still hope in each of you! If you don’t have hope in yourself, it’s okay, cause… Cause I have hope in all of you. I believe you can come back and be the 77th class of Hope’s Peak Academy! I believe in you, Hajime! You can be the ultimate Hope with me, even without all the talents that were implemented into Izuru!”. He took a deep breath before continuing. “So, believe in me as well, Hajime! I can help yo-” he was cut off by a kiss from the other.

         After the other pulled back, Makoto was welcomed by a cute blushing face of the older. “I… No one ever believed in me like that… Well, other than Chiaki… And maybe Nagito… But yeah” Hajime looked away embarassed and Makoto softly took a hold of his chin and turned him back. When he had Hajime looking him in the eyes again, he leaned in for a kiss, making it longer than the previous one. He could feel the other enjoying it under him, but he had to break it after a bit.

         “Let’s move somewhere more comfortable, I see you need to get some more _Hope_ inside of you.” Makoto said with a smirk and Hajime nodded softly before leading the younger one to the cottages.

* * *

         As they entered the cottage, Makoto didn’t waste even a second as he begun kissing Hajime again. He somehow led him to the bed like that and laid him down before climbing on top of him. He was looking down at the other as he loosened his own tie. “Time to make you forget about your problems, Hajime~” he said and leaned down kissing the male again. His hands moved to take the other’s tie off before starting to unbutton the shirt. As he finished that, Makoto slowly moved his head down the other’s neck and collarbone trailing them with sweet kisses and some licks. When he was at the base of the neck, he bit into the soft skin there and sucked on it a bit to make a mark before continuing with soft kisses along the collarbone and then down the other’s torso. All of his actions were rewarded by soft moans and shivers from the older and each of them, just fueled him to continue with his actions.

         As he reached the male’s waist and the brim of his trousers, he looked up towards Hajime to check if he should continue and after seeing the other’s aroused expression, he just smirked and unzipped his pants. He took a moment to remove them together with the male’s underwear before taking another moment to look at the other’s naked and blushing form. “W-What is it, Makoto?” the brunette on the bed asked.

         “Just enjoying the view. You’re beautiful” He said as he leaned in to steal another kiss from his uperclassman’s lips. In the meantime, his hand started stroking the other’s pecker, so as they broke the kiss Makoto held two finger’s in front of Hajime’s mouth. “Suck on these for me, we don’t have lube here, so your saliva will have to do~” he said as he slowly slid them into the blushing male’s mouth. Hajime didn’t waste even a second as he started twirling his tongue around the fingers, some drool dripping out the side of his mouth. Makoto felt himself reacting just to the sight of this… Damn, Hajime was erotic. He moved his fingers around the brunette’s mouth a bit to tease his tongue before slowly pulling them out only to watch the other’s tongue follow them. “Heh~ You seem really into it~” he watched as the other only blushed deeply after that comment. He slid his now wet fingers down to the other’s hole and slowly pushed one inside watching the male arch his back with a loud moan. Makoto took this as a chance to seal his lips once again as he slowly stretched him out with one and then with two fingers. He paid attention to the moans and mewls the other was making while squirming underneath him.

         “Ahhn~ Makoto~” the other moaned as soon as the kiss broke. “I-inside” a bit of drool was leaking out of the corner of his mouth as he looked up at the other pleadingly. Makoto gave him a soft nod as he took his own clothes off and threw them away to the side before positioning himself infront of the other’s entrance. He spat on hisown hand and rubbed it on his own cock to get it wet before pushing into his highschool senior. This had gotten him a louder moan from before as the male under him grabbed a hold of his shoulders, tears gathering in his eyes. “S-So big…” he heard from the brunette so he softly stroked his hair.

         “Shh… I won’t move till you’re ready~” Makoto cooed and laid soft kisses on Hajime’s neck and face to relax him. After a bit, Hajime looked up at the younger male and gave him a slight nod.

         “You can move now, Makoto. I think it will be fine” he said giving the other a soft smile. Makoto nodded back as he moved his hips back a bit before thrusting back into Hajime emitting another moan from the older male. He saw the other’s eyes rolling back as he did so. Ah, Hajime was making such an orgasmic face right now. Eyes rolled back, mouth opened with drool dripping at the side of it, back arched towards Makoto… Anyone could get aroused just from this image alone… Now Makoto wondered what has happened inside the Neo World Program… Hajime couldn’t have gone through it without any of the guys wanting to push him to the ground or the wall or the bed and doing him. “Ahhhn~ M-More~ More~” the moans continued and Makoto felt his hips moving faster on their own. His body was reacting on it’s own.

         “Wow… You’re getting so needy right now” Makoto commented as he stroked the other under the chin lightly. He then leaned down and bit into the male’s neck rougher than before and watched as it dragged another moan from the other and after another few moans he felt something stick to him, together with a loud arousing moan from the other. When he looked down at his abdomen, he saw the other had orgasmed. No wonder he felt the other tightening around him as well. “You know, I’m not finished yet, right~ We have to keep going” he purred softly.

         “Ahhn~ Y-yes~ Give me more, Makoto, plea~ease~~” the older moaned more as he looked at the other blushing. Makoto nodded as he kept on thrusting into his senior. He was feeling close to his own climax.

         He did a few more thrusts as he felt the other cramping around him some more and then he himself released inside of the male as well. He toppled next to the other panting. Both of them were tired and panting some.

         After a bit of laying down, Hajime was the first to move. He started sucking on three of his own fingers. Makoto looked at him confused, but didn’t stay that way for too long as Hajime reached to the other’s ass and slid a finger inside the younger’s anus.

         Makoto let out a gasp as he grabbed a fistful of the sheets feeling the finger penetrate him. A moan followed by once another finger was inside. “H-hajime… What are you…” Makoto could hardly speak as now three fingers penetrated him and moved around. It was rather pleasing.

         “Well, it wouldn’t be fair if only you got to have fun, right?” he asked as his other hand rubbed his own cum onto his dick to make it slick so it can later enter much easier. Makoto gave a soft moan as the fingers left him and Hajime positioned it so the younger male rode him. He then slowly lowered the other onto his dick, watching as the younger arched his back with a moan.

         “Ahhh~ It’s bigger than it seemed” Makoto said before starting to move his hips slowly on his own. “Mmh~ But it does feel great~” he added and felt Hajime’s hands gripping on his hips a bit before feeling the dick inside him thrust a bit roughly upwards. It resulted in Makoto moaning in pleasure much louder as it hit his g-spot.

         “Woah! Makoto… You are rather erotic like this” Hajime commented as he thrusted more into the other causing more moans to emit from the younger’s mouth. “I guess I should have been the top the first time as well” he purred softly.

         “Ahhn~ Ha~Ji~Me~” Makoto was able to say as his words were cut off by his moans while he was feeling the hard rod moving up and down in him rubbing against his prostate. It didn’t take him long to feel his own dick starting to pulse in pleasure. “Ahhn~ I’m close~” he moaned, feeling embarrassed at how his voice sounded. He was ashamed that he sounded like a little bitch in heat, but he just couldn’t help it. It just felt so good.

         “Aww~ So fast, Makoto~” Hajime said as he kept thrusting upwards into him. “Not that I can last much longer how tight your ass.” He grunted a bit.

         “Ahhn~ Yes~ Give me more of your hard dick, Hajime~ I love it how you do it~” Makoto moaned moving his hips in sync with Hajime’s. It didn’t take many more thrusts for Makoto to release his load on both of their torsos with a loud moan of Hajime’s name and pant a bit. Even though his panting was quickly exchanged with more moaning as Hajime’s thrusts didn’t falter even a bit.

         “Uhhn~~ Makoto” the older grunted as he released inside of the other. “Oh Hope… Your ass is so good, Makoto” he said panting a bit. And Makoto nodded a bit blushing as he slid himself off of Hajime’s dick and looked over at him.

         “Hey… Should we go take a shower?” He asked as he sat up a bit looking towards the shower room.

         “Yeah that would be a smart idea” Hajime replied with a chuckle as he got up and helped Makoto up before leading them both over to the shower.

         Makoto got under the shower first and started the water with his back to Hajime. He had just fixed the water and was about to turn to face Hajime as two arms wrapped around him. “Oh, someone seems to be up for cuddling~” Makoto says only to have strands of long black hair moving around him. “H-Huh?” He didn’t even have time to say anything more as two fingers were slid into his mouth.

         “And for a second I thought today might be boring as well, but it seems I got a toy to play with.” He heard a huskier version of Hajime’s voice. He knew straight away. It was Izuru Kamukura. “Though as I can see, my other self already fucked you and was fucked by you, right?” he asked a qustion Makoto obviously couldn’t answer with fingers in his mouth.

         “Nngh~” Makoto tried making noises as he felt one of the hair tentacles stroking his dick. He didn’t want to accept, but the whole situation was actually turning him on. Soft moans escaped his mouth while the raven haired male was thrusting the fingers in his mouth. It didn’t take long for drool to come dripping out of his mouth as well.

         “My, my… You look eager~ Did my other self leave you unsatisfied? Well, I can fix that.” he said before using his hair tentacles to push the other against the wall as he didn’t even take time to prepare the other, not that he really needed to, seeing how Makoto had a dick in his ass not that long ago, before thrusting his dick deep inside the other.

         “Ahhhn~” Makoto moaned out as he felt the dick penetrating him again. Even though it was the same dick as before, this time it was much rougher, but it still brought him pleasure, which scared him a bit.

         “Well, look who’s enjoying himself!” Izuru said with a smirk as he started pulling out before thrusting back in roughly and moving like that a few times.

         “Ahhn~ Yee~ees~!” Makoto managed to moan out. His face was against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall, while he was holding himself against it with his hands. His mouth finally got free from the fingers, but it didn’t stop the drool from pooling in his mouth and dripping out. Tears were pooling in the corners of his eyes, but it didn’t look like he was hating it. “Mm~oore~” he moaned out almost against his will.

         “Tsk tsk tsk~” Izuru clicked his tongue as he kept thrusting in. One of his hair tentacles was still stroking the younger male’s dick. Soon he felt Makoto tightenign up around him more as his moans became louder.

         “Ahhn~ I’m clo~se~” Makoto moaned and felt the thrusts only getting faster.

         “Well, you should release yourself then” Izuru replied to him. He himself was feeling his dick throbbing inside the other from all the tightness, so he was expecting his own release at any minute now.

         It didn’t take Makoto too long and with a few more thrusts and strokes, he released his sperm with a loud moan. Izuru came not long after him, seeing how the younger tightened around him and the heat and tightness made Izuru cum. They both panted as Izuru pulled his now limp dick out of Makoto. Makoto was leaning against the wall panting and hardly holding himself up. He almost didn’t notice as the long hair tentacles retracted and he heard Hajime’s voice normally again.

         “Ahh! Makoto! I’m sorry… Did he hurt you?” Hajime sounded worried as he helped Makoto stand a bit under the shower. Makoto softly shook his head.

         “Don’t… Worry! I’m fine” he said and wrapped his arms around the older boy’s neck and leaned up for a soft kiss.

         “That’’s good… I’m sorry… Let’s shower now” Hajime said after the kiss and Makoto simply nodded his head.

* * *

 

         Makoto said his goodbyes to Hajime as he somehow got himself over to where he and Byakuya got out to the island. The boat was still there and Makoto felt slightly at ease, he wasn’t even sure why. He knew that Byakuya wouldn’t leave without him.

         “Oh, you’re finally here. I was just about to leave without you.” Byakuya said as he moved into the cabin and started the boat engine.

         “Haha I know you don’t mean that, Byakuya!” Makoto said with a soft laugh. He would sit down, but he knew his ass hurt like fuck from getting fucked earlier.

         “So, how did the talk go?” Byakuya asked, keeping his eyes on the sea in front of them and the equipment around him.

         “Oh… It went just fine~ And with you~?” Makoto asked smiling, almost humming. Byakuya just shook his head at that.

         “It was okay, I had a… Talk with the mechanic” he said and Makoto almost missed the little shiver he made. He didn’t even want to question any of it.

         “Okay. So it’s back to the HQ now, is it?” Makoto asked and recieved a nod from the other. He nodded back and looked towards the calm sea as well. Maybe next time he’ll also get to be the one to talk to Hajime and they could have more fun...

**Author's Note:**

> And now you see why I apologized like 50 times... So.... Sorry again....


End file.
